Kanmi et le croissant volé
by CupcakesCult
Summary: Quand une petite fille entreprend un dangereux périple pour des raisons inconnues. Suivez sa petite aventure elle ne vous prendra pas longtemps et vous fera peut-être sourire !
1. Chapter 1

**Voici un petit One Shot tout mimi sur une remarque idiote que je m'étais faite à propos de Barble Blanche, je n'en dit pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir :P**

* * *

Kanmi avait neuf ans et demi, mais dans sa tête, elle était bien plus maline que la grand majorité des adultes. Elle était haute comme trois pommes, avait de grands yeux dorés et une tignasse violette ébouriffée, et était tout simplement à croquer dans son sweet-shirt deux fois trop grand pour elle. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas empêché sa famille de l'abandonnée dans la rue, et sans le groupe d'orphelin du quartier, elle n'aurait jamais survécu. Le chef du groupe, Ishi, était un garçon téméraire, désormais adolescent, et n'avait pas peur de voler sous le nez des adultes, Kanmi l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester éternellement dans ce village auprès de lui et des autres. Car elle avait un rêve.

Et pour le réaliser, il fallait qu'elle trouve le Grand Monsieur Méchant qui était sur plein d'affiche et dont on parlait dans les journaux, elle le savait car elle avait entendu des adultes en parler (elle ne savait pas lire et n'avait pas la moindre envie d'apprendre ). Alors un beau jour, elle se cacha dans la calla d'un bateau de marchants qui partait pour une autre île avec en tout et pour tout ce qu'elle avait sur le dos et sa malice. En bonne chapardeuse qu'elle était, elle vola de la nourriture tout au long du trajet, et parvint au port sans se faire attraper. Elle se faufila dans les rues en faisant attention à ne pas attirer l'attention, et chercha dans la foule quelqu'un ayant l'air sage.

Il y avait un vieux monsieur assis sur un banc, il donnait des miettes de pains aux oiseaux, se qui persuada la petite fille que c'était un grand homme, en plus il avait des lunettes rondes et une longue barbe, alors elle alla le voir et, jouant de ses charmes de mignonnette, demanda :

« Bonjour Monsieur. Est-ce que vous savez où je peux trouver le Monsieur Barbe Blanche ? »

Si étonné qu'il put être, le vieil homme n'e montra rien et se pencha vers elle sérieusement :

« Et pourquoi le cherche tu, jeune demoiselle ? »

« J'ai une affaire très importante à régler avec lui ! » déclara pompeusement la fillette.

« Hum… et bien, je ne sais pas où il est, mais je sais où tu pourrais trouver des gens capable de te mener à lui. » annonça l'homme en pensant que de toute façon, elle ne serait jamais capable de s'y rendre. « Vois-tu, il y a certaines îles qu'il s'est approprié, comme Chris Bell, Blue Crescent, ou Mile Down. »

« Merci monsieur. » dit Kanmi en s'éclipsant avant qu'il n'ait pu la retenir.

Elle trouva un bateau qui partait justement pour une de ses trois îles, Chris Bell, et embarqua clandestinement en songeant que les vieux messieurs savaient tout. Un mois de traversée plus tard, elle parvint à destination après avoir essuyer seulement trois tempêtes qui avaient mis à l'épreuve son petit cœur de chat de gouttière. Elle débarqua sur une île hivernale et frissonna quand ses pieds nues entrèrent en contact avec cette drôle de matière froide qu'était la neige, et qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Elle grelottait en trottinant dans les rues vides du port, cherchant des informations, quand elle se sentit soulever dans les airs par le col de son sweat.

« Hey gamine, c'est pas très malin de se promener pieds nues par un temps pareil, tu veux perdre tes orteils ? » demanda une voix masculines derrière elle.

Elle se dévissa le cou pour voir derrière elle et se retrouva face à un drôle de gus avec une touffe de cheveux blond sur le crâne et un air pas franchement réveillé. Elle gonflât ses joues à la manière d'un hamster :

« C'est pas vrai, je suis très maline ! La preuve, je suis arrivée jusqu'ici sans l'aide de personne !» répliqua-t-elle d'un air boudeur.

« Ah oui vraiment, yoi ? Et t'arrives d'où comme ça, Mademoiselle la Maline ? »

« De Guru…Guramu…Guramubulu Island ! » bafouilla-t-elle en bataillant pour prononcer le nom.

« Gur… ha ! Tu veux dire Grumble yoi ? » Traduit le blond.

« Voilà, c'est pareil ! » acquiesça la fillette.

« Wouha, bravo. » dit-il sans la moindre intonation qui fit sentir à Kanmi qu'il ne le pensait pas. « Et où sont tes parents ? »

Elle le regarda comme s'il était stupide.

« J'en ai pas, ils sont nulle part pourquoi ? »

« Dans ce cas comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? » demanda le blond en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« J'ai fait comme le Clan à Estine ! » s'exclama fièrement la fillette.

« Le clan à qui ?! »

« Estine. Le clan de Estine ! Moi non plus je la connais pas Estine, mais c'est comme ça qu'on dit. »

« Clan… Tu veux pas dire clandestine plutôt ? »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire ! »

Sur ces paroles, il éclata de rire et Kanmi se dit qu'il devait être un peu Zinzincomme les gens très très agés sur le point de mourir.

« Et donc, qu'est ce qui t'a motivé à jouer les clandestines, yoi ? » demanda finalement le fou.

« Je cherche le monsieur avec la moustache bizarre qui était sur le journal le moi dernier. Tu le connais ?» annonça très sérieusement Kanmu.

« Hum. Je vais peut-être pouvoir t'aider. Ton nom ? »

« Kanmui ! »

« Et moi c'est Marco ? Très bien Kanmui, je vais te conduire à l'homme que tu cherches, mais tu as intérêt à te tenir, sinon gare à toi, je te renvoi à Grumble fissa. »

« Pff ! Je suis pas un garçon moi, je vois pas à quoi je pourrais me tenir. »

L'homme qui se nommait Marco manqua de s'étrangler de rire et décida de garder le silence pour pouvoir retrouver son air stoïque avant de rejoindre les autres dans la taverne où ils avaient élu domicile. Quelque minute plus tard, alors qu'il avait l'impression de tenir un lapin surexcité par le col (en fait Kanmui tremblait vraiment beaucoup de froid) il franchit le seuil d'une porte et une bienheureuse chaleur ainsi qu'un brouhaha du tonnerre vint à leur rencontre.

« Oya-ji ! » Appela Marco en rejoignant un géant au fond de la salle. « y'a une gamine qui voudrait te rencontrer, yoi. »

Il brandit la gamine aux yeux écarquillés devant lui comme si elle ne pesait rien (et en effet elle ne pesait rien) tandis que le reste de la salle s'intéressait à la scène devant et y allait de leur grain en commentaire :

« Oooh Marco, tu t'es trouvé une peluche »

« Hahahah il est lolicon tu crois ? »

« Depuis quand tu kidnappe les petites filles ?! »

Etc. Mais Kanmui ne les écoutait pas, elle fixait l'homme en face d'elle avec le cœur battant la chamade, et, prenant son courage à deux mains, s'exclama en le pointant du doigt :

« Rend moi la lune espèce de méchant voleur ! »

Le silence tomba d'un coup sur la salle tandis que Barbe Blanche levait un sourcil intrigué :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mini morveuse. »

« Fais pas le malin, on m'a tout dis ! » Répliqua vaillamment la fillette. « C'est à cause de toi que la lune elle est jamais toute ronde ! Je sais pas trop comment t'as fait par ce que c'est vraiment loin, mais c'est toi qui a volé un morceau de la lune et tu dois la rendre tout de suite ! »

« Et où est ce que je l'aurais caché ? » demanda Barbe Blanche en gardant miraculeusement son sérieux tandis que le reste de la salle se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire.

Kanmui lui jeta une regard percent et souffla en pointant du doigt sa moustache :

« Juste là ! »

S'en fut trop pour le reste de l'équipage qui partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé, et même Marco s'esclaffa.

« Et qui t'as raconté ça ? »

« C'est Ishi qui me l'a dit. Il est très intelligent et il a tout de suite compris quand il a vu la photo dans le journal ! »

Cette fois ci, Barbe Blanche éclata d'un rire guttural en se renversant dans son siège tandis que Marco posait finalement la fillette par terre pour aller mourir de rire un peu plus loin. Kanmui ne comprenait pas le délire mais elle savait que c'était le bon moment pour prendre ce qu'elle était venu chercher. Alors elle prit son élan et bondit sur le vieux moustachu pour lui… et bien pour lui arracher sa moustache, mais ce n'était pas une vrai donc il ne devrait pas trop avoir mal.

Il l'attrapa au vol sans le moindre effort et elle se retrouva la tête en bas avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Héééé lâche moi papi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en battant des pieds.

« Mini gamine, laisse-moi te dire une chose. » déclara le vieil homme. « C'est une vrai moustache ! »

« Pas vrai ! » s'écria Kanmui. «Ça peut pas tenir tout seul comme ça ! »

« Et bien si. Quand à ton histoire de lune, personne n'a rien volé, elle est comme ça, et c'est tout. »

« C'est un peu facile comme explication ! » répliqua la fillette qui devenait toute rouge d'avoir la tête en bas.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas une morveuse de ton gabarit qui réussira à m'arracher ma moustache ! » tonna Barbe Blanche d'un air menaçant.

Il avait beau faire semblant, tout le monde dans la salle se crispa un peu en entendant son ton. La gamine remua les orteils en fronçant des sourcils, en pleine réflexion. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était comporté en bourrine, et qu'il lui faudrait être plus maline la prochaine fois. Alors elle fit ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Dézolée monsieur. » zozotta-t-elle en affichant son air le plus repenti. « Je le referais plus, alors vous voulez bien me reposer par terre s'il vous plait ? »

Son air angélique en attendrit plus d'un, et comme elle n'était qu'une petite fille, même Barbe Blanche la crut (mais avec réserve ». Il la reposa par terre et elle se dandina une minute le temps que le sang redescende de sa tête avant de trottiner pour rejoindre la sorti.

« Bon et bah merci et au revoir ! » déclara-t-elle ressortant dans le froids avant que Marco n'ait pu la retenir.

« Oya-ji… » Commença-t-il mais il fut interrompue par le grand pirate.

« Fait comme tu le sens, Fils ! »

Le phoenix passa une main derrière son crâne en soupirant : « C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, alors j'en suis responsable yoi. »

Barbe Blanche éclata de rire en déclarant : « Ne t'en fais, pas, je sens qu'on n'en a pas fini avec cette morveuse ! »

Pendant ce temps, Kanmui faisait le tour du bâtiment pour trouver une autre entrée, n'ayant pas abandonné l'idée de récupérer le morceau de lune manquant. Ha ! Il croyait la leurrer, mais elle savait qu'Ishi avait raison, pourquoi aurait-il mentit ? Elle se glissa par une fenêtre qui débouchait sur la cave et qui dépassait légèrement de la neige. Tant qu'elle y était, el chipa un bout de pain qu'elle avala en chemin. Elle grimpa les escaliers et jeta un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte. Elle donnait sur la salle où tout le monde se trouvait le groupe de tout à l'heure. Alors elle s'installa sur les marches et attendit. Elle savait d'expérience que d'ici une heure ou deux, par un mystère qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas encore, ils seraient tous par terre. Elle avait une théorie, elle était sûre que ça avait à voir avec ce qu'ils buvaient.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit dans les escaliers, et une heure plus tard, le tavernier qui était venu chercher de nouvelles bouteilles la trouva recroquevillée et frissonnante à même le sol. Il se penchait pour la secouer et la réveiller, mais avant d'avoir pu la touché elle ouvrit en grand les yeux et le fixa avec une lueur terriblement sérieuse dans le regard. En moins de deux, elle détalait comme un chat de gouttière pris sur le fait et se glissa dans la salle discrètement. Mais elle percuta une paire de jambe et tomba sur les fesses.

« Tiens, comme on se retrouve yoi. »

Elle leva les yeux avec appréhension et croisa le regard du l'adulte qui l'avait amené ici. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, il n'était pas en colère, ni ne la jugeait. Non, il avait un regard chaleureux. Il s'accroupit pour mettre ses yeux à son niveau et lui sourit avec indulgence tandis qu'elle cherchait où était le piège.

« Tiens. » fit-il en lui tendant un gros livre qu'il ouvrit à un page précise.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Ca explique pourquoi la lune n'est jamais complète quand on la regarde. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il lui montrait mais comme elle s'y attendait, il y avait des lettres. Elle fit la moue et fit mine de lire.

« Ça se trouve t'a inventé ! »déclara-t-elle finalement.

« Je n'ai pas écrit ce livre yoi. Et tu lis à l'envers. »

« Je suis très forte, c'est tout. »

Il leva la main et elle le défia du regard d'essayer de la frapper, elle se savait vive et n'aurait aucun mal à s'échapper. Mais il se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux affectueusement.

« J'ai un marché à te proposer, Kanmoi. Tu viens avec nous, tu apprends à lire, et une fois que tu seras capable de comprendre ce qu'il y a écrit dans ce livre, on parlera de ce que tu voudras faire. T'en dis quoi, yoi ? »

Elle le regarda avec un air interdis avant de faire la moue.

« Je suis obligé d'apprendre à lire ? »


	2. Le Roux ou le livre

**CCC de retour avec la suite des aventures de Kanmui ! Cette petite est tellement mignonne, et il y a tellement de chose à dire sur ce monde totalement wtf que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une nouvelle aventure ! **

**Bonne lecture**

Kanmui n'aimait pas les lettres. Ni les syllabes et encore moins les mots, parce que les mots font des phrases et qu'ils changent tout le temps ! Mais le pirate pas réveillé qui s'appelait Marco ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille et continuait de la poursuivre avec ses _livres_ pour qu'elle _lise_. Heureusement le bateau avec une tête de baleine à l'avant était grand, et elle était petite, alors elle pouvait se cacher là où Marco était trop gros pour aller, et parfois elle se faufilait dans les cuisines et se cachait dans un placard où Thatch lui donnait discrètement des trucs à manger.

Kanmui aimait beaucoup Thatch, sauf quand il voulait lui faire manger des _légumes_. Auquel cas elle le mordait avant de partir en courant se cacher. Mais globalement, elle s'amusait bien.

« Kanmui ! » L'appela Marco. « Revient ici tout de suite yoi ! »

A ce moment là, le bateau trembla et elle dérapa sur le sol, ne se rétablissant qu'in extremis.

« Oi Knamui ! Surtout ne sort pas sur le pont ! » S'ecria Marco.

Bien sur, elle fit tout le contraire et s'y précipita, persuadé qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire parce qu'il ne pourrait pas l'attraper là bas. Mais quand elle déboula sur le pont, une paire de jambe sortie de nul part lui bloquèrent le passage et elle les percuta à vitesse grand V, ce qui la fit rebondir et tomber sur les fesses.

« Bah alors, c'est quoi cette morveuse ? Votre nouvelle mascotte ? » Demanda une voix qu'elle ne reconnu pas.

Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard d'un homme avec une cicatrice sur l'oeil, un grand sourire et...

« AH ! UN ROUX ! » Hurla-t-elle en paniquant.

Elle s'apretta à prendre ses jambes à son cou mais fut attrapé par le col et se retrouva suspendu à un mètre du sol.

« C'est pas très sympa de t'enfuir alors qu'on vient a peine de se rencontrer, crevette. Je m'appelle Shanks ! »

« J'm'en fou ! T'es roux ! »

« T'as un problème avec les roux, crevette ? »

Elle le fixa en silence d'un air grave avant de s'écrier en le pointant du doigt – et en manquant de peu de l'éborgner.

« Les roux n'ont pas d'âme ! C'est Ishi qui me l'a dit ! »

Marco qui avait déboulé sur le pont suffisamment tôt pour entendre l'échange échangea un regard consterné avec Thatch.

« Ce Ishi lui a vraiment raconté n'importe quoi... D'abord la lune, maintenant ça... »

« J'ai presque envie de le rencontrer ce morveux yoi. Je suis certain qu'il a d'autre perle dans le genre à nous offrir. »

Pendant ce temps Shanks entreprit de la convaincre que les roux avaient bien une âme, mais Kanmui était butée, il lui avait fallu deux mois pour accepter l'idée que la moustache de Barbe Blanche n'était pas le morceau de lune manquant, et encore seulement parce que Izou lui avait montrer avec un télescope que le morceau de lune était bien là, mais qu'il ne brillait simplement pas.

« J'ai une âme ! »

« Ah ouai ? Et elle est où ? Vas y montre là ! »

« Une âme ça ne se montre pas, crevette, c'est immatériel ! »

« Pff ! C'est une mauvaise excuse ! Menteur ! »

« Pas vrai ! »

« Si ! Andouille ! »

« Crevette ! »

« Cafard ! »

« Moucheron ! »

« Blate ! »

« Moustique ! »

« Grosse limace ! »

« Hey je suis pas gros ! »

« Si t'es gros ! Et t'es ROUX ! »

« JE SAIS QUE JE SUIS ROUX BORDEL ! »

« On devrait peut-être les arrêter. » Lâcha Thatch.

« Le Roux se fait humilier publiquement par une gamine de neuf ans yoi. Laisse moi profiter du spectacle. » Répliqua Marco avec un air sérieux.

Barbe Blanche sorti alors de sa cabine avec un air imposant et constata que l'empereur qui passait son temps à l'ennuyer était en train de se disputer avec la pupile de Marco, lequel semblait apprécier le moment à sa juste valeur.

« LES ROUX AU BUCHER ! » Hurla alors Kanmui en lui enfonçant ses doigt dans les yeux avec la vivacité d'un serpent à sonnette.

Il la lâcha, aveuglé, et elle retomba sur ses pieds avant de filer sans demander son reste. Sauf qu'elle se retrouva face à Marco qui tenait de sa main un énorme livre. Une question cruciale se posa alors. Le Roux, ou le Livre ? La réponse fut toute trouvée. Des larmes de crocodile totalement fausse emplirent ses yeux et elle se jeta sur Thatch dramatiquement

« Frangin au secours ! »

« Vous avez fini de persécuter une pauvre gosse ? » Réagis Thatch, sensible à sa _détresse._

Les larmes de crocodile marchaient_ toujours..._Elle jeta un regard triomphant aux roux et à Marco tandis que Thatch venant à sa rescousse déclara qu'il l'emmener manger une mousse au chocolat.

« Mais elle fait clairement semblant yoi ! »

« Il est _méchant _! » sanglota Kanmui.

« Rien à battre, viens Kan-chan, laissons ces idiots entre eux ! »

Tout en s'éloignant, Kanmui se retourna juste le temps de leur tirer la langue avant de rentrer dans la cuisine. Ah, la vie était belle à neuf ans et demi quand on avait un bonhomme gateux ne demandant qu'à vous chouchouter.

**Voilà voilà ! Dites moi si de nouveau one shot sur Kanmui vous intéresse :) Et si vous aussi vous avez des questions existentielle sur le monde de one piece, et dont Kanmui ferait un bon porte parole, n'hésitez pas ! **

_Bonus : _

_" Hey Ishi ! Ca fait un bail qu'on a pas vue Kanmui!" S'exclama un orphelin dans le repère. "J'espère qu'elle n'a pas cru a tes histoires débiles de lune..."_

_Un jeune adolescent de quatorze ans haussa les épaules avec un sourire décomplexé. _

_"T'en fais pas, elle va s'en sortir!"_

_"S'EN SORTIR ?! TU L'AS FAIT EXPRES ?!"_

_"C'était tellement évident qu'elle partirait à la recherche de Barbe Blanche... je me demande si elle l'a trouvée...?" _


End file.
